Many containers are provided whereby moulded components interrelate to provide a container and lidding arrangement such that the lid can be engaged in a substantially fluid and/or air tight manner or otherwise be held in a fixed relationship with the container.
One range of products finding wide spread popularity are the SISTEMA™ branded and KLIP-IT™ type assemblies manufactured by us. Generally such arrangements however have the latching mouldings pivoting from formations of the container and the engagement to hold down a closure or lid is by virtue of these latches being pivoted on journals up over top of the periphery of the lid. Such systems are effective and have considerable eye appeal.
With containers having a round section when viewed in plan, or where latching needs to occur on an otherwise curved wall region, there can be reliance on a latching moulding which is to move downwardly from the lid from which it is hinged or pivoted to engage a peripheral rim exterior, exterior rim of the moulded container. The present invention wishes to provide options to any such system.